Malleus Maleficarum (El Martillo de las Brujas)
by Peter Linderman
Summary: OneShoot escrito hace tiempo para la web HeroesSpain. OC.


**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** No existen spoilers de ningún tipo pues es una historia fuera de la cronología de Héroes. Lo escribí para un Challenge de la página Web HéroesSpain sobre personajes originales con poderes. Espero que os guste y que dejéis _reviews_.

**El Martillo de las Brujas**

El sacerdote caminaba accidentadamente hacia la celda de la reclusa, acompañando a su superior en la orden. Observó las sólidas y pétreas bóvedas de la alcaldía a medida que se internaban en las mazmorras malolientes y húmedas.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, la única cerrada con candado y vigilada por dos guardias día y noche, esperando a que procedieran con su apertura.

—¿Gabrielle, todavía sigues viva? —espetó el mayor de los dos clérigos acercándose a la figura recogida como un guiñapo.

—No soy una... —se quejó la condenada.

—¡Ahórrate la saliva! —le contradijo inmediatamente al ver que comenzaba a proclamar su inocencia. La mujer alzó el rostro desafiantemente, si no hubiese sido porque su tersa piel blanca estaba llena de mugre y el pelo castaño rojizo estropajoso, habría provocado que el hombre se mostrara prudente o azorado—. Estás condenada, morirás sin remedio. Pero veo que quieres confesar tus pecados.

—Yo no tengo pecados que confesar —declaró impertérrita la mujer, en un francés provenzal exquisito.

El rostro del clérigo mostró un atisbo de duda durante unos instantes, farfulló algo incomprensible en el dialecto bretón que ladraba y se giró perplejo a su acólito con un leve revoloteo de su vestimenta sacerdotal. Al advertir que éste le había mentido piadosamente.

—Tu discípulo tiene más fe en mi inocencia, que usted —exclamó Gabrielle con arrogancia, levantándose del frío y pestilente suelo recubierto de paja. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios acercándose un paso más a su Inquisidor. El eclesiástico pudo contemplar detenidamente los bellos ojos azul verdosos de la bruja iluminados con el alba que entraba desde la minúscula ventana enrejada. Desafiándole incluso en aquel momento, a poco tiempo de que se procediera con su ejecución.

—¡Salva tu alma, al menos! —explotó el más joven de los dos religiosos, al ver que no podía cambiar lo que estaba decidido—. No arrastres tus peca... —su superior le silenció con un brusco gesto de la mano, aunque lo había realizado con tanto brío e ímpetu, que más bien parecía una cachetada.

—La Voluntad de Dios se hará —exclamó ella en Latín dirigiéndose al neófito, cayendo al suelo fulminada por el revés que recibió. Se palpó el labio partido por el anillo del superior y escupió un hilillo de sangre al incorporarse de nuevo.

—No ensucies Su Nombre, bruja —le corrigió señalando a los guardias que la prendieran con los grilletes. Ella no mostró resistencia, llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa celda sin una comida en condiciones ni una cama donde reposar, aunque su voluntad seguía inquebrantada. En tanto que afuera, en el salón de actos de Lunel, había sido juzgada sin su presencia por crímenes que no había cometido. Pactar con el Diablo, asistencia a aquelarres, secuestro de niños e infanticidio, pensó ella que serían los cargos en su contra. Los que siempre alegaban los pérfidos denunciantes y confirmaban los asustados o falsos testigos.

Ella siempre había sido devota del Señor, cumpliendo sus mandamientos con mesura y con fervor a partes iguales. Había sido una hija ejemplar que adoraba a su padre y honraba su recuerdo. Había sido esposa de un solo hombre y no había quebrantado sus votos. Había sido justa y buena con los siervos que eran de su propiedad, les había proporcionado comida y techo a cambio de su servicio incondicional. Siempre...

Siempre había procurado ser como su padre le había dicho que fuese. Pero ahora, por culpa de una antigua injuria, iba a ser condenada y castigada como la peor de las criaturas de Dios.

En la plaza central de Lunel, se iniciaban los preparativos con las primeras luces del día. Se habían limpiado de hojas y restrojos la zona colindante a la pira. Y también se había habilitado una improvisada plataforma de piedra de pocos palmos de altura en el lugar que iban a reposar sus pies descalzos, para que todo el pueblo pudiera contemplar la figura ardiendo y la agonía de esta adoradora del Diablo.

La mañana estival estaba en calma, el calor aún no había apretado del todo hasta que no llegara el mediodía. Pero el sol hirió los delicados ojos verdiazules, que se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra de la celda, cuando salió acompañada de los guardias.

Su aspecto era el de una pordiosera, un esperpento en comparación incluso con los más humildes campesinos que había en la plaza. Las escasas ropas rasgadas y manchadas que llevaba, no llamaban a la misericordia. Ella lo comprendió enseguida, tenía que representar un papel antes de morir y ese era su disfraz. Todo el juicio era una proclamación del poder de Dios sobre el Diablo, una manera de dar seguridad y paz de espíritu al pueblo de Lunel con un justo castigo.

—¡BRUJA! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO DE DONDE PROVIENES! ¡BRUJA! —gritaban injuriados los pueblerinos, agitados y envalentonados al congregarse en una multitud sin rostro. Gabrielle veía en los campesinos un odio reprimido y mal dirigido. Querían vengarse de su desdicha, de su vida de sacrificios y penalidades, castigándola a ella.

Mientras era obligada a acercarse a la pira, observaba los rostros de la poca gente que la había conocido realmente. Rostros, como el del capataz de los campos de cultivo o el de su asistenta de cámara, entre otros. Estos la miraban pidiendo clemencia y ella adivinó la causa, les habían obligado a mentir para sentenciarla.

Gabrielle sintió un alivio momentáneo cuando los guardias le quitaron los grilletes y pudo apaciguar el ardor de la llagas de las muñecas y de sus pies. Pero inmediatamente procedieron a atarla al poste.

—Hoy, tres de julio del año mil seiscientos dos de Nuestro Señor... —comenzó a pregonar el Inquisidor leyendo un largo trozo de pergamino escrito, recitando la condena. Gabrielle no hacía caso de esas palabras, su mirada se había quedado prendada en el artífice de su condena—... Gabrielle de Lunel, se te ha juzgado por crímenes a la santa... —se sintió extrañamente desnuda y ultrajada cuando el Inquisidor la llamó sólo por su nombre de pila, sin los títulos que había heredado de su difunto padre, por ser hija única. Y dirigió de nuevo una mirada cargada de odio al actual Duque de Lunel, el pretendiente que había intentado años atrás concertar su mano en matrimonio con su padre, sin éxito. Observó su sonrisa cínica y sus ropas elegantes, convencido de sí mismo de haber ganado, a medida que el cielo de la mañana empezaba a nublarse.

El juicio de su padre había sido acertado, era un mal hombre capaz de pisar a cualquiera para acaparar más poder. Un envidioso que no soportaba la idea de que una mujer pudiera tener más que él. Ella cerró los ojos aparentemente resignada a su cruel destino.

—... se te condena a morir en la hoguera, por la gloria de Dios Todopoderoso. Amén —finalizó el Inquisidor de manera solemne. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, como un presagio de los desgarradores gritos que ella bramaría cuando las llamas socavaran su cuerpo. El Inquisidor dio la orden al verdugo de que prendiera fuego a la leña amontonada, pronto acabaría todo en medio de un áspero y abrumador aroma que se quedaría en la memoria de los presentes. El verdugo acercó la tea ardiente y ésta se apagó debido a una fuerte corriente de aire, antes de inflamar la madera.

—Yo que tú, no hablaría en el nombre de Dios, tan a la ligera —exclamó Gabrielle, abriendo los ojos y mirando al Inquisidor que estaba confundido por el extraño contratiempo—. Pueblo de Lunel, Dios no está aquí. No está con ellos, ni con vosotros —gritó ella a pleno pulmón, a medida que el cielo empezaba a volverse más y más oscuro. Su padre siempre le había dicho que se mostrara cauta, que jamás revelara lo que podía hacer.

Pero se lo tenían merecido, habían querido juzgar a una bruja y ahora se habían topado con una de verdad. El viento empezó a arreciar con fuerza, pero su voz seguía oyéndose por encima del estruendo de los distantes truenos.

—Aquí no hay justicia divina, ni siquiera la justicia mortal. Sólo estoy yo y vais a conocer mi cólera —proclamó Gabrielle, cuando la galerna rugió. Nunca había usado su "Regalo de Dios", como su padre llamaba a esa herencia familiar, para hacer daño. Sólo en contadas ocasiones, para evitar que una helada echara a perder los cultivos o que una sequía prolongada arruinara la villa entera. Pero un velo rojizo cubrió su mirada, a la vez que su sangre hervía de ira.

Se acordó de las historias bíblicas que hablaban de cómo Dios mandó destruir Sodoma y Gomorra por su caída en desgracia. Y de cómo había sepultado a la Tierra bajo las aguas en el Diluvio Universal.

—¡Atreveos! ¡Vamos, hacedlo! —retó al verdugo y al Inquisidor, que estaban postrados de miedo y no paraban de hacer la señal de la cruz, para que se atrevieran a incendiar la hoguera. Como el resto del pueblo, que estaban atemorizados y corrieron para ponerse a cubierto cuando la lluvia comenzó.

Barrería el poblado entero, piedra sobre piedra. Iban a ser arrastrados como hojas por el viento. No quedaría testimonio alguno de la existencia de Lunel, sólo sería un vago recuerdo susurrado de boca en boca. Estaba agotada físicamente hasta la extenuación, habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque estaba atada, pero se había reservado todas sus fuerzas para su venganza. En unos instantes llegaría el granizo y los rayos, todavía necesitaría algo más de tiempo para lograr desplegar todo su poderío. Condenaría su alma al infierno, en contra de su gusto, pero al menos sería por una causa cierta.

Hasta que oyó lo que no podían creer sus oídos, algo que toda madre siempre reconoce por mucho tiempo que lleve encerrada. El llanto de su hijo. Abrió los ojos observando la concurrida plaza. Entre la agitada multitud reconoció el semblante de su esposo y al lado suyo la matrona encargada del neonato. Ella le había pedido que la repudiase, que pidiera el divorcio, para que no se mezclara en el proceso y que cruzara los Pirineos con el retoño para alejarse lo más posible del escándalo.

Pero él no lo había podido soportar y había querido contemplarla por última vez. Era un insensato que la amaba demasiado. Gabrielle también había acabado amándole, aún cuando después de la boda le aborrecía por verse regida a la voluntad de su padre en la elección de su consorte. Había acabado apreciándole por los pequeños detalles que mostraba con ella. Aunque se tratara de un noble de menor abolengo que el suyo, se había ganado su corazón a pulso.

Contemplando el rostro templado de su devoto marido, se había percatado de lo que perdería para toda la Eternidad si cometía esa barbarie. Tanto a él, como a su hijo, no les habían llegado su hora. El Inquisidor se fijó en el rostro de Gabrielle, dándose cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su temple. Y ella advirtió enseguida la perversidad de su mente en funcionamiento.

—¡Ningún hombre me castigará! —increpó cerrando sus ojos, nuevamente. El cielo se volvió más negro que la boca de un lobo, antes de que un enorme relámpago impactara en la pira de madera, incendiándola.

Todos los presentes quedaron cegados y ensordecidos por el estrépito de tamañas proporciones. Observaron estupefactos cómo el fuego consumía la madera y una borrosa figura se desplomaba en silencio entre las llamas, cuando recuperaron la visión. Estaban demasiado absortos para percatarse de cómo dos personas, una de ellas con un niño a cuestas, se alejaban subrepticiamente.

Horas más tarde, mientras el más joven e inexperto de los enviados por la Inquisición estaba escribiendo en su cámara a la luz de la chimenea, entró su maestro violentamente.

—¡Dámelo! —exigió, con la mano extendida, las anotaciones que había tomado el novicio.

—Pero... —empezó a reprochar, sin embargo, obedeció. Contempló como su superior arrugaba aquel trozo de piel de res.

—Nadie debe saberlo.

—Pero ella era de verdad —contradijo el joven.

—No, no lo era. ¡Las brujas mueren con el fuego! —sentenció tirando el trozo de pergamino a la chimenea y saliendo de la cámara. Un perfume amargo y cargante inundó las fosas nasales del novicio. Le recordaba al olor que había notado en otras ejecuciones, menos en esta. Cuando retiraron los escombros incinerados de la madera, descubrieron el cadáver de Gabrielle de Lunel con su ropa carbonizada y llena de hollín. Quitada esa capa de suciedad, hallaron su piel ligeramente azulada pero completamente indemne, había muerto asfixiada por el humo, con los ojos cerrados en paz y una sonrisa de triunfo en su semblante.

**Fin**


End file.
